


Spilled Ink and Thoughts

by Onlymostydead



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Divergence, Everything is good, F/F, Fluff, School Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Weiss simply has to write this all down- it can't wait until morning.





	Spilled Ink and Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot I wrote a while back- it was supposed to be for Valentines Day, but we all see how that went...

Weiss, confident that her teammates were all asleep, flicked on her light. Carefully she slid her notebook out from under her pillow. After a moment of grasping around she found her pen- thoughts racing as she began to write. She did this every night but usually didn't have so much to write- today had been surprisingly eventful. 

\---

Monday

I would normally put this down in cursive- but I fear that I have no time for such fanciful things. Plus- no one but me will be reading this (I hope). The dance is quickly approaching, as it does every year, but this time I will not be going alone. I actually gathered the courage to ask her.-

\---

Weiss stopped writing for a moment to wipe off her hand- the ink was unmercifully dripping onto her fingers as she wrote. Muttering a curse she got back to her journal.

\---

I actually asked Blake! Though, my plan didn't exactly work out. None of our alarms went off this morning, and we were almost late to class- so I didn't have any additional time to prepare. I had barely gotten dressed before we had to rush out the door! We were just sitting down in our seats when the bell rang- but that's not the point.   
I was going to ask her during lunch, but then Team JNPR joined us and we all got caught up in conversation. Then I was going to ask directly after school- but we have an exam tomorrow in Remnant history so we had to study for that. And then, you will not believe this, Yang asked us if we wanted to go up to the roof. There was no way for me to politely decline myself and Blake, so I accepted.   
When we got up there, however, Yang said that she had brought us up there to- guess what- ask if we wanted to go to the dance, as the three of us. And not as friends, either. Together. I'm still trying to grasp that this is really happening. Plus, I was sure that Yang was going with someone else... But that doesn't matter.  
Well, I guess I lied at the beginning of this entry. I really didn't ask her out- Yang did. But I did accept, and that's got to count for something. I cannot wait to write Winter about how it goes!

\---

Weiss stopped once more to wipe off her hand- to no avail. The ink had thoroughly stained her skin at this point, and it wasn't coming off. 

\---

Hopefully it will be better than last year- no invaders, no awkward third wheeling, and no strange synchronized dance with Team JNPR. Okay, I can't guarantee that last part. I'm not even sure if I can sleep, that's how excited I am. But I really must sleep- after all we have two exams tomorrow.  
I cannot wait until this weekend!

-Weiss Schnee

\---

With a slight yawn Weiss capped her pen and shut her journal- concealing them once more under her pillow. Shutting off the light she rolled over onto her side- a smile on her face as her eyes drifted shut.

***

The next morning was hell. Weiss felt as if she hadn't slept at all- tossing and turning all night. Thankfully their alarms didn't fail this morning, however. Weiss's alarms went off, as always, at two hours before the others. She liked to get a morning shower in and do her makeup before anyone else was hogging the bathroom- but on mornings like this it hardly felt worth it.   
In the shower she scrubbed at her hands- the stubborn ink refusing to come completely free. Eventually she decided to give up in the name of doing her makeup before too many other people got to the bathrooms. 

***

The entire week seemed to pass like that- little to no sleep and nerves dialed to high. Her fingers remained stained with ink from that stupid pen- she should really be more carful as she wrote.

Finally, however, the weekend was here. Weiss fixed stared into the mirror- searching for any flaws in her makeup. With an annoyed puff she adjusted her bangs, fixed her earrings, anything to keep her hands busy.   
She took a deep breath. It would be fine. She looked great. Exhaling, Weiss straightened her skirt and left the bathroom. They had all agreed to not look at each other before the dance itself- trying to replicate the regular experience of not dating someone who's on your team. 

"Oh! You're finally done! Come on, they've gotta be down there by now!" Ruby chimed excitedly, sprinting to her feet. 

Ruby was going with Penny this year- and she wasn't coaxed into wearing heels. She seemed very pleased about both, though more the former than the latter.

"Alright, let's go." Weiss replied, straightening her skirt once more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this I have other RWBY works you may want to check out!  
> Comments are Love <3


End file.
